


Touchin On My

by MusicalRaven



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dominant!Jack, Dry Humping, Gay Bar, M/M, Making Out, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Mark's first time at a gay bar is much more intense, and more satisfying, than he expected.Or where Jack's a little shit, Mark is questioning his sexuality, and neither can keep their hands off each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot I wrote inspired by the song Touchin On My by 3OH!3

Mark didn't really feel like he should be here. The club was filled to the brim with people, strobe lights flashing constantly. The music blasted through the speakers, making his ears hurt. Mark squinted as he made his way to the bar, feeling almost blind. Even so, he didn't dare reach out, fearing an accidental collision with someone's junk.

Thankfully he made it safely, plopping down immediately on the first empty stool he spotted. He glanced at the bartender, swarmed by patrons, and promptly gave up on drinking anything this evening. Not like he could drink a lick of alcohol as it was, but some water would've been nice.

Mark glanced around the club, arms resting on his knees. Grinding, jumping, twerking; there was no limit to the so called 'dancing' in this club. Mark's eyes wandered past two guys locking lips to the rainbow flag hung above the DJ. He let out a breath and closed his eyes. He didn't belong here. And yet, here he was. Why? He could give you a hundred excuses. He was dared, threatened, prodded; maybe he was meeting a friend. But no, this act had no one to blame but himself.

Mark slowly opened his eyes again, letting out another breath. His chest was tight and his head swimming, hands shaking badly from the nerves he couldn't control. He took another breath, in and out; flexed his fingers and tilted his head back. Calm. He was calm. Nothing would go wrong, he'd just hang out a while and leave. He'd be thinking about this all night anyways, so why leave?

"Hey, ye alright there?" An accented voice inquired. Mark shifted his gaze to his right, where a green haired man stood leaning against the bar. His blue eyes met Mark's, a concerned frown on his face. Mark instantly reddened, unsure what to say. Slowly, he straightened up, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh…" He said, stalling for time. His eyes wandered involuntarily down the strangers body. He was lanky and toned, hair a mess and cheeks red. From dancing, Mark guessed. A tight white tank clung to his torso with a loose black tank thrown over it, a green eyeball curled up on the front. Mark paused at that, unsure if it was a reference to something or if this guy was just 'edgy.' Finally, Mark's eyes traced the jeans clinging to his legs, slung low on his hips so in his position, you could easily see his hip bones peeking out from under his shirt. Mark suddenly felt the impulse to reach out and touch them, and that only furthered his blushing and his tight chest.

"Bud?" The stranger waved a hand in his face, making Mark's eyes snap back up to his face. He was sure his face was the same colour as his hair by now, and by the way the stranger was starting to smirk, it was almost certainly true.

"S-sorry. I just- I've n-never been to a- well I've not-" Mark shrunk back a bit, dropping his eyes in embarrassment. Great, now he was all flustered. This night wasn't going good at all.

"Never been to a gay bar?" Mark nodded and the stranger chuckled, holding out his hand. "No problem, man. Firs' time for everythin'. My name's Jack, what's yers?"

"Mark." He said, somehow managing not to stutter. He shook Jack's hand, hoping his palms weren't too sweaty.

"Well, Mark, why ye sittin' all alone here?" Jack raised an eyebrow, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"What d-do you mean?" Mark cleared his throat, wiping his palms on his jeans. _Stop stuttering. He's gonna think you're an idiot._

Jack's smirk returned, but it wasn't malicious. It was more like he found Mark amusing. "I mean, why aren't ye out on the dance floor? Ye ain't gonna experience much from the bar, now are ye?"

Mark swallowed hard and glanced over at the dance floor. Everyone was pressed together, bodies swaying and grinding-Mark shook his head. No way he was going into that mess. Not by himself.

"I don't really dance." Mark said slowly, glancing back at Jack. "Plus, th-that crowd looks like a death sentence."

"It's not so bad. Ye just gotta get used to it." Jack suddenly stood up straight and held out his hand. Mark stared at him, unsure of what he was doing. Jack made a beckoning motion and nodded at the dance floor. "C'mon. I'll go with ye."

Mark's eyes widened. He looked back and forth at Jack and the crowd, throat going dry. Dance? With a hot stranger he met just a minute ago? _No, don't say hot. Say…pretty? No that's stupid. Handsome? Okay, less gay. Good._

"I-I guess." Mark said, carefully taking Jack's hand. Jack beamed, instantly tugging him onto the dance floor. Mark's heart fluttered anxiously, his cheeks still red. Jack dragged them over to the far right of the dance floor, a less populated area where they could at least move around. He dropped Mark's hand and immediately started bobbing to the music. "Jack, I'm not so sure…" He trailed off when Jack motioned he couldn't hear him, pointing at the speakers and shrugging. Mark sighed, not really knowing what to do now. That is, until Jack started dancing.

Really, you'd think he'd know if he liked men as well as woman, but Mark hadn't even considered he might be attracted to men until a couple weeks ago. He'd been riding the bus as his car had been in the shop. Queue a sudden red light and the bus squealing on it's breaks. Mark had been standing up, so he'd only gripped the bar above him tighter, but the man in front of him had lost balance and fell backwards directly into Mark. Mark would've brushed it off except the man's rear had landed directly on his crotch, making his cheeks flame up with what he initially thought was embarrassment.

The man had quickly righted himself and turned to apologize to Mark, making Mark stumble out an awkward acceptance as he refused to meet the man's eyes. The rest of the trip he spent trying to deny that he'd felt a hint of arousal when the man had gotten so close. It didn’t help that his hair had been close enough that he could smell the fruity scent of his shampoo and feel his chest pressed against his back. The realization that by his stop, he was actually half hard made him even more distraught.

He'd spent the next week analyzing the scenario over and over again. Eventually, he started looking at other men, both terrified and curious if it had only been a one time thing. Around the end of that week, he'd spied a man he could have called pure eye candy. Tall, lanky, and stubble for days. After he went home, he masturbated to the thought of the man fucking him into the mattress. Afterwards though, he'd felt so much shame in his gut that he refused to imagine anything like that ever again.

That is, until he'd walked past a gay bar, fully intending to visit the very straight bar a few doors down. A split second decision made him walk in instead, walk up to the bar, get dragged onto the dance floor, and now he was staring at Jack sway his hips back and forth, eyes closed and hands up; There was no mistake. Mark liked guys. _Fuck_

Jack dipped lower, hands tracing over his sides and shoulders swaying with his hips. Mark once again had the urge to touch his hip bones as Jack lifted his arms back up. This time, however, he didn't deny himself.

Mark stepped forward and rested a hand on Jack's hip, causing Jack to pause in surprise. Mark's hand was unsteady, his tongue tracing his lips nervously. He expected Jack to push him away, but to Mark's surprise, Jack's smirk reappeared and he stepped closer, pressing his hips flush with Mark's.

"A little adventurous, are we?" Jack murmured into his ear. Mark swallowed hard, eyes closing as Jack began to sway his hips. He knew his face was beet red again, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He rested his other hand on Jack's other hipbone and let himself sway with him, feeling the music beat as hard as his heart.

"I suppose I a-am." Mark murmured back, stumbling over his words when Jack's hands suddenly traced down his sides.

"Mmm, didn't think you'd have it in ya." Jack pushed his hands under Mark's shirt, curling his hands around Mark's sides. The warmth of his palms and the sway of his hips started to make Mark's heart beat even faster.

"I'm not completely inept." Mark muttered. Jack laughed, shaking his head. Mark opened his eyes, meeting Jack's eyes. He could see the hint of restrained lust in them, obviously trying to be reserved for Mark. However, Mark didn't really feel like going slow. Warmth was pooling in his stomach and everything felt so good. He didn't want this to stop. So he gripped Jack's hips harder and ground his hips forward, making Jack's mouth part in a gasp. Jack's nails dug into his skin, the lust in his eyes deepening. Before Mark could react, Jack hitched a leg up around Mark's waist, forcing him to hold his leg as he ground his hips down hard on Mark's. Mark couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, the warmth in his stomach practically a lake at this point. Jack smirked, slowing his movements again and leaning forward against Mark, his face much closer than before. Mark's eyes widened as Jack snaked his tongue out and ran it over Mark's lips, his right hand tangling in Mark's hair.

"Holy fuck." Mark said, staring in amazement at Jack. Jack just continued to smirk back, tilting his head slightly.

"What's the matter, Markimoo?" Jack asked, his smirk only deepening when Mark swallowed and gaped at him like a fish.

"I-I-uh…" Mark stuttered, his mind going blank. Jack didn't exactly help, as he kept a steady rhythm with his hips, but only with a bit of pressure. Not at all like before. Mark desperately wanted him to move faster, but he also wanted to kiss him, but he also kinda wanted to run away. 

"I was trying to go slow, you know." Jack hummed and tugged at Mark's hair, making his eyes flutter closed. "But someone had to up the stakes." Jack dropped his leg and pulled his hips away, making Mark's eyes snap open and an involuntary whimper popping out of his mouth. "If you want more, Marki, we gotta go somewhere more private." Jack raised an eyebrow at the nervous look that passed over Mark's face. "Can you handle that?"

"H-honestly, I don't k-know." Mark licked his lips. "But I-I wanna tr-try."

Jack smiled softly, stepping close to Mark again and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "C'mon, Marki. I promise I don't bite. Unless you want me to." Jack winked and slipped his hand into Marks, squeezing it reassuringly. Mark gave him a tentative smile back. Jack took this as a good sign and led Mark off of the dance floor and down a hallway. They passed the bathrooms, honestly where Mark expected them to go, and continued down a few more winding hallways until they were in a dead end. Cobwebs littered the ceiling and even parts of the floor.

"I have on good authority this hallway is never used anymore." Jack said, grinning at Mark.

"Well they don't even clean it…" Mark mumbled, glancing was distain at a dead spider in the corner. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You'll forget about that in a second." Jack squeezed his hand again and ran him other hand up his back. Mark looked back at Jack, his heart beat picking up again.

"I suppose so." Mark agreed. He rested his hand lightly on Jack's hip, eyes falling on Jack's lips. He wasn't sure if Jack was okay with him kissing him. What if this was just a sex thing? Oh goodness, what if Jack was a prostitute and he'd have to pay for this? Or worse, a serial killer luring him back to his filthy lair to kill and dismember-

Mark's thoughts were cut off when Jack grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. Mark's shoulders relaxed instantly, hand curling around Jack's hip. He traced his thumb over the back of Jack's hand, making Jack hum against his mouth. Jack pulled back, eyes sparkling mischievously. Mark found himself abruptly pressed back against the wall, Jack's hands firmly on his shoulders. Mark blinked, mouth open slightly as he watched Jack toe at his legs. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Wanna spread 'um a little?" Jack asked, smirking when Mark's face reddened. However, Mark did as told, letting Jack step between them, pressing his hips back against Mark's. He draped an arm leisurely over Mark's shoulder, his hand curled lightly in Mark's hair. His other hand drifted under Mark's shirt, fingers circling over his lower back.

Mark could only grip Jack's hips tightly, sure he was going to combust soon from how sexually confused he was. Jack seemed to sense this, choosing to lean back slightly and smile at him. His face was noticeably softer. Open. He seemed to be letting Mark take the lead now, although as Mark stared into his eyes all he could think was he had no idea what he was doing. He swallowed hard, and Jack just continued to smile, watching him encouragingly.

Forcing his nervousness back, Mark focused on slipping his hand up to Jack's lower back. He kept his other hand on his hip but started to make small circles with his thumb, watching Jack hum in approval. His eyes flickered to Jack's neck and he swallowed hard again, the nervousness bubbling back up in his stomach. Jack continued to stroke his lower back, untangling his other hand from Mark's hair and beginning to stroke the back of Mark's neck. "Don't be afraid." Jack said quietly, tilting his head up to grin widely. "I'm all yours tonight." Mark's mouth went dry, the heat in his stomach stirring quite noticeably as his cheeks reddened yet again. But this time, he made himself meet Jack's eyes, hesitantly matching Jack's smile before leaning down and kissing Jack's neck.

Jack immediately leaned into him, tilting his head to the side to give Mark better access. He continued to kiss down his neck, taking in the smell of aftershave and sweat. He kissed over his shoulder blade, running his hand up Jack's back. Jack's fingers stopped rubbing circles into his lower back, instead his nails now dug slightly into the skin. As Mark kissed around to Jack's throat, Jack made a small moan, fingernails digging even more into Mark's skin, and Mark quickly realized just how ridiculously aroused this man was making him. And that thought propelled him a bit more out of his comfort zone as he nipped at Jack's throat and pulled Jack impossibly closer.

"Mmm good boy." Jack mumbled, making Mark chuckle. He nipped Jack's throat again, this time latching onto the skin right after. Jack gasped, fingers tangling back in Mark's hair. He rocked his hips forward into Mark's, making them both groan at the friction. As the arousal clouded his mind, Mark found it easier and easier to act on what he wanted. He found himself enjoying every moan he could pull from Jack, actually licking up the side of his neck as he rolled his hips into Jack's. He could feel himself loosening up; becoming more comfortable with this. And Jack seemed very happy about this. Suddenly, as Mark was moving to suck another hickey into Jack's neck, Jack grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back firmly. Mark was only confused for a second before Jack was shoving him back against the wall and kissing him so fast Mark could only moan. Jack hooked his fingers in the waist of Mark's pants and nibbled on Mark's bottom lip, grinding his hips hard against Mark's crotch. Mark moaned even louder, a chance Jack took to lick into his mouth. Mark let him, quickly melting under Jack's intense reveling of Mark's body.

As Jack ground his hips down harder, Mark found himself grinding back against him just as much, needing the friction as much as he needed air at this point. His head felt dizzy, overwhelmed by all the sensations assaulting him at once. He could feel the sharp scratch of Jack's stubble, the wetness of Jack's tongue exploring his mouth, and the softness of Jacks skin against his hips. Everything felt so sharply defined, and Mark didn't want to let go of this moment.

Jack pulled back sharply, making Mark blink open his eyes in surprise. But he only grinned wickedly as he cupped Mark's ass and continued to grind his hips against Mark's. Mark tried to ask what he was doing, but could only pant and moan, completely wrecked at this point.

"Look at you." Jack purred, eyeing Mark up and down. "You're so close, I can tell, and all we've done is make out. But goodness knows," Jack shook his head, rocking his hips forward and groaning. "I'm not much better."

"Jack…just…please…." Mark panted, closing his eyes again. He knew Jack was right. He was ridiculously close and they were still fully clothed. How could someone have this much of an effect on him?

"You're gonna come for me baby. Right here." Jack rocked his hips even faster, making Mark's breathing quickly accelerate. Jack licked his lips, eyes drooping closed as his breathing quickened as well. "You're such a good boy for me, Marki. Such a good boy." Jack mumbled. As he spoke, Mark could feel himself rapidly becoming undone, unable to handle the praise. It was too much-

And then it was over, Jack coming seconds after Mark. They both collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily and eyes closed.

As he got his breath back, Mark was surprised to find he wasn't panicking. At least, not for now. He let himself run his hand over Jack's back, savoring the happy hum he let out.

"Fuck, Mark." Jack mumbled, glancing up at him. "That was amazing."

"Well duh." Mark said, instantly reddening when he realized what he'd said. "Uh, I mean…"

Too late. Jack was laughing his head off, head buried back in Mark's chest. And all Mark could do was smile.


End file.
